


단문

by vvishop



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	단문

감옥은 생각할 시간이 무한히 주어지지. 오늘이 낮인지 밤인지 오후인지 아침인지 분간이 가지 않으면 언제부터인가 시간이 아무런 가치를 가지지 않게 되거든. 나는 내 머릿속에 들어와 있을 수도 있을 너를 상상했어. 찰스. 상상은 모든 것이었지. 가끔 구석진 곳에 서있는 너를 보고는 했었다. 너는 나를 믿는다고 했고 증오한다고 했고 사랑한다고도 했어. 나는 네 환상과 함께 울었고 웃었고 네 목소리를 들으며 잠을 청했지. 나를 지탱해줬던 것은 안테나를 움직이던 날의 기억인데 보아하니 너를 무너트린 것은 나였던 모양이군. 너는 날 얼마든지 증오할 권리가 있지만. 내 아끼는 친우여. 나 때문에 더 망가지지는 말도록 해. 세계가 우리를 말살시키려 하는 순간에 고개 돌려 바라볼 곳이라 하면 오직 서로 뿐이니까. 그리고. 체크메이트.


End file.
